Fairy Tail: Split
by Emperor of Black and Red Flame
Summary: What if the bond between natsu and lisanna were a bit stronger than in the original? how would this impact the story we all know as a whole? well ... there's only one way to find out, isn't there? Nali story. Just so we're clear ...


**Split - Chapter 1: Innocent Beginnings**

**A/N:** Before we begin, I want everyone to be clear on two specific changes that will occur within this story.

Dragon Slayer Magic - This specific type of magic will function in a slightly different way than canon. I wanted to do this to give specific techniques more meaning to the universe and use methods in a more interesting way (hopefully, you'll agree).

The Characters - There will be different characters taking the places of different canon characters. Some will replace irrelevant side characters, while others may replace somewhat important characters to twist the story a little.

The main reason for these changes is to deviate from the canon story a bit because if the changes listed stayed the same, then i would be rewriting the original story and that wouldn't be as entertaining for me to write to you guys and gals. Now, with all of that out of the way, let's begin Fairy Tail: Split!

**Note:** Most of the characters and the story are owned and created by Hiro Mashima. All I own are the few OCs and different magic usage.

-X-

This story takes begins in a prosperous town called Magnolia, on the continent of Ishgar, during a warm and breezy day. The streets were filled with people and were filled with their conversations, laughter, and the different smells of food on sale from a large sloo of sellers. The windows within each and every house were open to allow the fresh air to enter and warm up the inside and it's residents. Today was like any other day in Magnolia for anyone who lived there long enough to experience what it has to offer.

Along with these busy streets, there was a specific building in the center where it was the rowdiest out of anywhere. So rowdy, in fact, you could hear them even if you were a full ten blocks away. You see, in this world, there are groups called guilds. Guilds are places that are filled with unique users of magic. In these guilds, magic wielders can go on jobs within approved requests from different people across the continent. Completion of these jobs would result in these wielders being paid a specific amount of jewels, the currency for this country. As a result, many places like Magnolia are filled with guilds of many different calibers. This guild in particular is one of the most well-known out of all of Fiore (the name of the country Magnolia resides).

The building within the center was an imposing building consisting of three floors and incorporating several architectonic styles: it took on a shape reminiscent of a pagoda, with each floor being smaller than the one below it and sitting on the latter's roof. The roofs also bore great resemblance to those of real pagoda, consisting of extremely long, arched tiles lined up one after the other and possessing simple curved protrusions jutting upwards on the building's angles. On the highest roof, topping the summit of the building, sat a simple, round and pointed dome, highly reminiscent of those seen on Arabian buildings, which bore a flag on its point. The roof below the one with the dome, the middle one, housed a large banner with a symbol on it, held up by a pair of vertical poles. The building's large entrance was again Arabian in design, with its shape being reminiscent of that of the dome on the summit, and above it was the guild's name, topped by a protruding, stylized heart shape and flanked by a pair of carved fairies. Stylized heart shapes were also visible on the frames of the numerous, large pentagonal windows located on each floor, with the top floor housing smaller, arched windows partially covered by banners. The symbol used on the flags represented the guild that was in possession of the building.

That guild was the one hailed as the strongest in Fiore: Fairy Tail.

…

…

…

"HEY! BRING SOME MORE BEER HERE!"

"Today's job was awesome! I would absolutely do that shit again!"

"WOOOO! NOW THIS IS A PARTY!"

The roars of the members echoed across the first floor, which resembled a large lunch hall, and mainly consisted of wood, possessing a parquet floor and a mezzanine held up by wood beams overlooking it. Several long benches and the related tables stretched across its length with a bar at the end. Several other waitresses roamed across the floor, taking orders of guild members who were there for a while or who just arrived back from a job. The request board for said jobs was located beside the bar. Similarly to the town surrounding them, this was a normal day for this guild as well. Like a storm, the members tend to be large party animals and a select few take their free time to often _extreme_ levels. As the party continues, a chair is suddenly thrown to the side, causing one of its legs to snap off the instant it hits the wall. The room grows mildly quiet as everyone turns to who threw the chair.

There, standing on top of the table was a short red-haired girl, dressed in a knight-resemblant armor and hair pinned in a ponytail while having two bangs that hung across the sides of her forehead, giving an icy stare to another girl around her height, wearing a dark, skimpy sleeveless shirt adorned with some light curved motifs on the chest, a pair of leather shorts held up by a studded belt with a demonic-looking buckle and thigh-high boots with stiletto heels, each bearing a skull adorned by a flower on their upper front parts, while sporting a bracelet shaped like a demonic arm around her right wrist, a ring on the same hand's middle finger, and dark nail polish, and topping it off with a large strand of her hair covering her forehead freely, and had most of the rest tied in a high, larger ponytail on the back of her head by a massive dark ribbon, giving the red-head a cocky smirk as if she knew this result would occur.

" fuck. Did you say?!", The red-head asked menacingly.

"You heard me, fatass! Put off on all that cake! You're starting to look like your 6 months pregnant!", the white-haired girl laughed.

"ALRIGHT, WHORE! I'LL KICK YOUR ASS!", the red-head exclaimed as she summoned dual swords.

"COME AND TRY, BITCH!", the white-haired girl roared back as the two began to have a brawl in the middle of the hall.

All the bystanders had to either stay a long distance away from these two or find some sturdy cover to hide in if they wanted to live. For you see, these two were two of the most powerful mages in the guild. The red-head was Erza Scarlet, one who was the type to take charge in a chaotic situation and tends to scare others while doing so with her strict and wrathful nature. On the other hand, the white-haired girl was Mirajane Strauss, one who also was one of the most feared members of the guild with her more violent tendencies, gifting her with the title of the Majin or Demon. Now, these have always been at each other's throats because of the intense rivalry that burned within their hearts. This has often led to frequent paying of bills for the guild's master, Makarov.

Speaking of Makarov, he was seated atop the bar, witnessing the carnage happen with a beer in his hand. He was an extremely short, elderly man. He has black eyes and is growing bald with only the outer rims of his head containing white hair. He also has a thick white mustache. He has a black stamp of the Fairy Tail guild mark that covers his entire chest area. He was dressed in an attire consisting of a white shirt with a black Fairy Tail stamp in the middle under an orange hoodie. His attire was completed with matching orange shorts and an orange and blue striped jester hat. Sweat covered his forehead like a river flooding down to an ocean as he inwardly cried from the amount of payment he was going to be owed by the destruction that was bound to occur.

…

…

…

Despite the rowdy party booming in the guild hall, there were two who weren't present for it. These two were couped up in a small straw fort on the top of a hill at a park. They were currently caring for a large egg patterned in a way that was reminiscent of a dragon, according to one of the party. The one in question was named Natsu Dragneel, a more recent member compared to the others back in the guild. This boy had fiery red hair and wore a red buttoned shirt tied in by a white band wrapped around his waist and beige pants rolled up to slightly above his ankles and brown shoes. He also carried a long, scaly white scarf which he never took off or left out of his sight ever since he was younger. He was joined by a girl named Lisanna Strauss, who was the younger sister of the previously mentioned Mirajane. She had short snow-white hair and wore a red-and-pink collar shirt that went down to slightly above her knees with bright red shoes. The egg they were catering was found by Natsu in a forest a couple of days ago in the east. And for the past few days, he and Lisanna retreated to a fort they created in the park to watch over the egg like a mother and father caring for their child, as Lisanna envisioned it.

Suddenly, a loud, almost monstrous growl reverberated across the park. Lisanna slowly turned to Natsu, her eyes asking him what was that noise with Natsu sheepishly grinning. "S-sorry … I'm kinda hungry ..."

Lisanna shook her head, smiling. "I guess that's to be expected. I would cook for you if I could, but I'm nowhere near as good as Mira is."

Natsu shook his head. "If you want to go through with it, I won't stop you. But don't you dare use the egg for your cooking", he said as he held the egg protectively from her.

Lisanna giggled at his antics. "You know Natsu? I find that extremely sensitive side of you … kind of cute and I have been enjoying this time spent with you." She blushed slightly as she continued. "Maybe … can I be your real wife when we grow up?"

Natsu's face flushed as red as a tomato as his child brain took it in. After a few seconds of silence, before Lisanna could say it was a joke, Natsu responded with a toothy innocent grin: "I'll think about it. I'll tell you when I've made a decision."

Lisanna blushed profusely. She was not expecting an answer like that, especially not from someone like Natsu. She just sat there shell-shocked as Natsu tilted his head in confusion. "What? Did I say something wrong?", he asked.

Lisanna broke from her stupor and shook her head. "N-no, it's nothing", She quickly said, "But I'm going to hold you to that."

Natsu smirked. "Sure!"

And so, a promise was made on this day. A promise of a bright future for these two friends to come. Little did they know, however, fate had other plans in store for them…

**A/N: ****And that is the end of the chapter! I'm so glad I finally got this out to you guys. Sorry for the long delay for these past few weeks … school is a bitch to deal with, especially with midterm exams and regents. But I'll try to bounce back as much as I can. So in the meantime, Review on what you thought about the chapter or what I should improve on. Check my other stories as I plan to update them as soon as possible. Thank you all for reading and I'll see you all next time!**


End file.
